


Birthday

by Kantarera



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthdays, Boys Love - Freeform, ImaHana - Freeform, M/M, Shounen ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantarera/pseuds/Kantarera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Imayoshi's birthday and Hanamiya is losing sleep over it. [Imahana]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since I have people who asked to keep Imahana ship sailing, and it's Imayoshi's birthday today, I decided at the very last minute to write this and it's rather short compared to my usual stories (sorry, it's already 4AM. I need my sleep). I only remembered it was Imayoshi's birthday when I was scrolling through my Tumblr today.
> 
> Anyways, happy birthday Imayoshi (3/6).
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies, and sorry if this sucked. Please spare 30 seconds to review or just tell me how badly did I screw this up (I'll probably edit it later). 
> 
> Thanks, and I hope it's not too bad.

**Imayoshi Shouichi x Hanamiya Makoto**

 

Hanamiya Makoto sighed restlessly while lying on his back, he's been in this state for the past 2 hours, even though he's damned tired and sleepy from today's basketball practice. Usually, he wouldn't bother giving a damn about the 'special occasions' but when it comes to Imayoshi, exceptions have to be made.

He glanced at his alarm clock at his bedside. 2.30 AM, 3rd June.

3rd June, Imayoshi's birthday.

Heck, he never cared about birthdays, not even his own. But for the past week, he's been thinking non-stop about Imayoshi's birthday. For the past 3 years, they never celebrated any of their birthdays or anniversaries, but since it has been 3 years, Hanamiya felt it was necessary to celebrate his boyfriend's birthday this time.

After all, one only turns 19 once in their lifetime, right?

Hanamiya sighed what must have been the hundredth time for the night.

 _You must be going soft, Makoto._  Hanamiya chastised himself.

He is the Bad Boy of the Uncrowned Kings after all. If anyone, anyone at all (especially that annoying Kiyoshi Teppei, and Imayoshi himself), found out he was losing sleep over a simple birthday celebration for his boyfriend, his reputation that he had worked for hard for years to build will be gone in a flash.

But of course, to be able to surprise Imayoshi without completely giving yourself away, now that's a challenge (since the guy knows almost everything). And that's what Hanamiya's been cracking his head about.

Celebrating birthdays are so out of his character!

Hanamiya turned and faced the framed photograph that he left on his desk. The picture was taken somewhere in spring that year, when the both of them went for a flower viewing in the park.

Though the flower viewing thing was mainly for couples and families, somehow Imayoshi managed to get him to agree to go with him this year (through endless pestering and blackmail of course).

The park that day was absolutely filled with families and lovers the day they went, all out to enjoy the beautiful sakura flowers at their best. Both Imayoshi and Hanamiya walked side by side each other, not quite holding hands but close enough to arouse the suspicions of others.

"Isn't it just the loveliest, Mako-chan?" Imayoshi smiled at his lover.

"Cheh, it's just flowers. We see them every year at school."

"But it's been years since you've come to a flower viewing, isn't it?"

"Hmm, it's been a while." Hanamiya admitted truthfully.

Hanamiya tried to remember the last time he went to a flower viewing. It was probably when he was around the age of 6 or 7, when his parents were still in Japan. His father and brought him and his mother to the park for a picnic that year. The sakura blossoms that year was the best anyone had ever seen in the last 10 years, and he remembered it was the most still beautiful sight he had ever seen.

The lover walked until they were far away from the crowd, to a more quiet section of the park where you can actually see lovers holding hands and kissing. Imayoshi went to sit on one of the benches below the sakura trees and patted the spot next to him, inviting Hanamiya to join him. Hanamiya sat down next to the comforting figure next to him and just stared at the sakura blossoms.

 _This year's blossoms really are beautiful, much better than the ones I see in the school courtyard,_  Hanamiya thought quietly to himself.

"I bet you're glad that I dragged you with me today."

"I never said that, idiot." Hanamiya retorted.

"But you were thinking it, weren't you. Your face already betrayed you earlier."

"Bastard."

Imayoshi only smiled at his boyfriend. True, not everyone could withstand that kind of personality that Hanamiya has, but to him, he was beautiful in every way, even his flaws and imperfections.

"Since today is sort of a special occasion for us, shall we take a commemorative photo to remember in say 10 years time?"

"Hah, since when you like taking pictures?" Hanamiya asked, slightly confused at the other's sudden request.

Imayoshi pulled out his camera that he's been keeping in his jacket pocket.

"Since now, my sweet Mako-chan. And now, smile for the camera."

Imayoshi put on his brightest smile while Hanamiya only gave a small one, but he was smiling nevertheless.

"Oi Imayoshi, if I see this picture anywhere on the Internet, I swear I will go to your house and painfully torture you to death." Hanamiya warned his boyfriend, knowing full well of his crackpot ideas that he could get in the spur of the moment.

"Don't worry. I will definitely put this picture to good use, in private."

"Damned pervert."

"But you love me anyways."

Imayoshi actually printed out two copies of that picture, one for himself while another lies framed on Hanamiya's desk. That one picture brought so many happy memories to Hanamiya's mind, not just that day but in the past years they've been dating.

Hnamiya sighed once more before turning off the bedside lamp. He was already halfway dead to the world anyways. Perhaps he will think of a solution tomorrow morning…

* * *

 

**~\\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

 

Imayoshi walked down the hallways of his university to the lecture hall. Today, he's been receiving countless birthday wishes from his classmates and former basketball teammates. He was really happy that he was not forgotten by his juniors even after he graduated. Even Aomine sent him a text message wishing him a happy birthday, which he suspected was forced to by Momoi.

But there was that one person who mattered who haven't wished him yet.

Not that Imayoshi blamed him, he never liked special occasions. Hanamiya even made him promise to not do anything for him on his birthday, saying it was a waste of money or something like that.

Just then, his phone rang, echoing in the hallway (since it was still rather early). Imayoshi pulled out his phone and his face lit up in a smile as he saw who was calling him.

"My, my Mako-chan. You're calling me rather early today."

"Shut up you idiot, before I regret calling you."

"Is that the way to talk to the birthday boy?"

Hanamiya ignored his question. "I want you to be at my place by 8 tonight. Not a minute later."

"Are you planning to celebrate my birthday tonight?"

"Just be there and you'll see." Hanamiya hung up the phone immediately after those words.

Imayoshi was puzzled at Hanamiya's sudden change of mind. He never initiated to celebrate anything with him, except maybe when he got accepted into his university of choice. That one time Hanamiya voluntarily celebrated something with him, and now this comes up.

Looks like he's in for a fun time tonight.

* * *

**~\\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

At exactly 8 that night, Imayoshi was standing outside Hanamiya's house. The entire day, he was almost excited about what Hanamiya had in store for him. He received countless offers from his friends to go out and celebrate, but he turned them all down.

"I'm sorry but next time, okay? My girlfriend will be mad at me if I blow her off to celebrate with you guys." He decline politely with a smile.

His phone buzzed, indicating an incoming text message. He unlocked his phone and saw that it was a message from Hanamiya.

Just let yourself in, the door is unlocked.

He returned his phone to his pocket before pushing the door open.

"I'm coming in." He called out, to make sure Hanamiya knows he's already in the house.

He made his way into the dimly lit house. "Makoto, where are you?"

"In the kitchen." A familiar voice yelled from the back.

With a smile, he walked in the direction on the voice and saw Hanamiya standing there, waiting for him with a birthday cake in his hands. Hanamiya smirked at the look of surprise on his boyfriend's face.

"Happy birthday idiot."

"I thought you didn't like celebrating birthdays."

"I still don't. But I'll make an exception, just for today."

Imayoshi couldn't resist teasing his boyfriend a little. "Who knew my Mako-chan could be such a tsundere at heart."

"Just make a wish and blow out the candle dammit." Hanamiya snapped. He was not a tsundere, he's a sadists for god's sakes.

Imayoshi chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction and blew out the candle.

"You were supposed to make a wish first, stupid."

"There's no need for that. I already have everything that I want, my beautiful, sweet, sadistic boyfriend right here." He smiled as he swiftly planted his lips on Hanamiya's.

If Hanamiya was a girl or like one of those weak, simpering girly men in those shoujo mangas, he would have blushed. Instead he smacked Imayoshi on the arm.

"You really are the biggest idiot ever. Even worst than that upstart Kiyoshi."

"Why are you being so mean to the birthday boy?"

"Because he deserves it you fool."

"So, where's my present?"

"That cake was your present." Hanamiya answered simply as he placed the cake on the dining table.

"That hardly counts. Plus, you bought a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting on it, something which  _you_  like."

Hanamiya stuck out his tongue at him, "So? I buy what I like with my own money."

Imayoshi pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. "Since you didn't buy me a present and you bought your own favourite flavour instead of mine, then I shall claim something else as my present."

Imayoshi's arms went around Hanamiya, effectively trapping him. "Let go of me you pervert."

"Too late, I already figure out what I want for my present. I hope you have enough rest last night, because I can tell that you won't be sleeping much tonight." Imayoshi smirked as he dragged a half-unwilling Hanamiya to his bedroom upstairs.

Let's just say the both of them were too tired to move and they were forced to skip class the following day. I'll leave what happened to your own imagination. Hope you had a nice birthday, Imayoshi.

 

_-owari-_

 

_**A/N: This is super OCC and full of over-the-top-cheesiness but hey, when people are in love, they go crazy. Peace out XD** _

 


End file.
